If House Had Huntington'sSort Of
by smo13
Summary: This is basically if the team found the results from 13's envelope in the episode You Don't Want to Know. The team things House has Huntington's. One-shot for now unless i get good reviews. Rating is for eventual Camteen...sort of. Enjoy:


If House had Huntington's

13: You spend your whole life looking for answers hoping that the next one will change something. Maybe make you a little less miserable. But you know, that when you run out of questions, you don't just run out of answers. You run out of hope. Glad you know that?

House then throws away the fate of 13

13's POV

The next day, I walk into a room of people talking about something. I asked what was going on.

Taub said, "We think House has Huntington's."

I replied, "wh...wh...what would make you say that?"

Taub, "We found this in his garbage.

Taub showed me the envelope that was filled with my fate.

Oh no! House must have thrown it away." I'm so grateful that House did not look, but on the other hand, now everyone thinks House has Huntington's. Wait…that must mean…that I have Huntington's. Oh crap! I don't know what to do? Should I tell them or not? Will they confront House or not? I'm just so confused! Help me!

This whole time, the rest of the team was looking at me. Apparently, I was staring into space. So, I told them,

"We should tell House."

"Or at least Chase and Cameron," Foreman added.

Amber said, " Why don't we go right now and tell right away!"

Kutner replied, " Somebody's a little anxious. It's almost like you want him to die."

Amber replied, " That is so not true."

I was still trying to process the thought of having Huntington's. While I was apparently spacing out…again, the rest of the team decided to tell Chase and Cameron right away before House decided to come to work late.

I decided to go. When we got there, we were sitting at a table outside. While the whole team and Chase and Cameron were talking about Chase, their conversation kind of faded to me. I was staring out into the green patch ahead. Apparently Cameron noticed because she said to me,

"13, are you alright?"

I replied with, "Huh? Yes I'm fine.

She totally did not buy it. I tried to listen to the conversation, but was failing to do so. I saw Cameron staring at me for what felt like the rest of time. The team started talking about when House's symptoms would start developing and describing the symptoms that actually happen. This was starting to remind me of my past and future and I was about to burst into tears.

I ran from the nice courtyard outside all the way into the hospital until I reached the closest bathroom. I could not hold the tears any longer. They started pouring down like rain. I suddenly heard footsteps coming. Someone had found me. God! I hope it's not Foreman. He worries about me too much even though we've never dated. I was on the ground not even in a stall when a blonde woman in her early thirties approached me. I could not see much through my tear-stained eyes. After she got me a towel to wipe my eyes, I could now see her clearly. Oh my god! This was worse than Foreman! Cameron had followed me! Oh shit! She came over to me and said,

"Are you ok? The way that you reacted seemed like either you have Huntington's or you don't wanna lose your job." I was thinking to myself about how she could have guessed.

"So, which one is it?" she asked again. I tried not to tell her, but I started sobbing and she held me like a child.

She said to me, "I'd like to help you, but I don't know what to do if I don't know what's wrong." I was building up the will to tell her because I knew we were the only two people in the bathroom. I knew I could trust her, well almost.

So, I told her, "I'll tell you if you tell me a secret."

She replied with a simple ok. She said, "Well, I've been on meth before and the only person that knows is Chase. Is that a good enough secret for you to tell me?"

Now I definitely knew I could trust her.

I told her, "Ok. Those test results in the envelope…they…they weren't House's they were…were mine." As soon as I got those words out I started sobbing again. Cameron comforted me some more. I don't know why, but I had the sudden urge to start telling Cameron the rest of that story. So, I told her,

" House tested me for Huntington's without my knowing and I tried to get him to not look at the results by lecturing him. Apparently it worked because he threw them away."

Cameron replied with, "Yeah, House may be a jerk sometimes, but he would never be plain out mean and tell you your fate. Hey, you know what? Why don't we go to the coffee shop around the corner tomorrow, ok? And we can talk some more, sound good?"

I told her that it sounded great. This could be a great start to a fantastic friendship. I can't wait until tomorrow. We walked out of the bathroom and waved goodbye as we left the hospital in separate directions. I kept thinking to myself, "What an interesting day I'll have tomorrow."


End file.
